


A Lesson in Love

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "There's a lesson to be learned here", Angry Dean Winchester, Cursed Dean, Curses, Gen, Lessons, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, The Roadhouse, The Trickster - Freeform, hidden love, it was rebuilt after it burnt down in the season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“SAM!” Dean yelled. He ran up and down the hallway. Sam was nowhere to be seen. “SAMMY!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“SAM!” Dean yelled. He ran up and down the hallway. Sam was nowhere to be seen. “SAMMY!”

“Whoa there, Mama bear.” The trickster smiled.

“You son of a bitch! Where the _hell_ is my little brother?” Dean fumed.

“He’s safe, big boy.” The pagan smiled.

“If you have done anything to him…I swear to God I will kill you.”

“High blood pressure isn’t good for a woman in your shoes.”

“What the actual _fuck_ , Trickster? Spit it out. Where is Sam?”

“Sammy is perfectly fine.”

“Where can I find him?” Dean yelled.

“That’s the fun part.” The trickster smiled. “He is right here.”

“I don’t see him anywhere.” Dean yelled pulling the trickster close to his face.

“Because he is in there.” He touched Dean’s abdomen. “There’s a lesson to be learned here, Dean-O.”

“What is that?”

The Trickster wiggled his eyebrows. “See you later, preggo.”

Dean’s hands went straight to his stomach as he walked back to the Impala.

“So, Sammy, if it’s true, I’m pregnant with you…this is too crazy.”

Before he drove off he picked up his phone. A gruff old rasping voice spoke on the other line. “Hello?”

“Bobby? W—I—I got a problem.”

“Balls…what did you do?”

“Meet me at the Roadhouse.”

“No, boy, you are tellin’ me what’s goin on.”

“I-I-It’s hard to explain.” Dean said feeling his stomach. It had already swelled slightly.

“Then tell me something you can explain.” He heard with a grunt.

“The trickster…he wants me to learn a lesson.”

“And…”

“Sam is gone.”

“Dammit Dean. Where the _hell_ is he then?”

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Inside me…”

“Uhh…”

“Meet me the _fucking_ Roadhouse.” Dean hung up and kept his eyes closed. _‘Um, Hey God, I’m a little rusty on doing this, that’s Sammy’s thin, so here’s my best shot. Um, Dear God. If you are out there…please give me a sign of what this trickster did to me…did to Sam…’_

“Hello Dean.” A man answered seconds after that prayer.

Dean flinched. “Are you God?” He said to the stranger in the passenger seat wearing a tan trenchcoat.

“No, but I am an angel…an angel of the Lord.”

“Get out of here. They aren’t real.”

“Yet you pray to my father for help? God brought me here.”

“Why bring you here? I just needed him to answer a simple question.”

“The Lord…”

“If you say the Lord works in mysterious ways I will kick your ass.” Dean snapped.

“But it’s true, Dean. I know what the trickster did. I know about your deal to save your brother. Believe it or not that trickster is helping you because we have Lilith and are getting your soul off the hook.”

“What?”

“As we speak Lilith is breaking the Deal, Sam lives, you live, the apocalypse never happens…we kill her before she sets Lucifer free.”

“Great. Now, when do I get my brother back?”

“Sam was supposed to set Lucifer out of his cage and be his vessel but Sam is no longer your brother. He will be your son.”

“No, no, give me my brother back.” Dean demanded.

“If Sam came back he would go down the wrong road and end the world.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Ok, so what now?”

“You go to the Roadhouse. I will join you.”

“I’m sorry I don’t even know your name.” Dean rubbed a hand over his face.

“Castiel.”

“Well, Castiel, you really want to come with me to the Roadhouse?”

“Yes, I’ve heard good things about Ellen Harvelle.”

_*** &^%$#@#$&*&^%$#@#$%&*&^%$#@** _

Hours later they are pulling into an empty parking lot of the Roadhouse.

Castiel followed Dean inside. “Ellen? Jo? Y’all up?”

“Yeah, in the back.” He heard from Ellen. She walked into the empty dining area and was surprised to see the guy who wasn’t Sam with Dean. “Well, who are you?”

“I am Castiel...I’m an angel of the Lord.”

“An Angel?” Castiel nodded. “Where’s Sam?”

“Dean scratched the back of his neck. “That’s why we came here.”

“The trickster impregnated Dean with Sam to save the world.” Castiel blurted out.

“Cas, we talked about that in the car. You have to ease people into shocking news.”

“So Dean’s pregnant with Sam and you’re an angel.”

“Yes, there is more I should tell you, Dean.” Castiel added.

“There’s more?” Dean groaned.

“The trickster sped up the gestation to 12 weeks along. You should feel what carriers and woman call morning sickness soon.”

“Oh yes, I’m making this authentic.” The trickster popped in.

“Gabriel?”

“Dammit.”

“Wait, you two, know each other?” Dean yelled.

“They call me Gabriel.”

“The archangel?”’ Dean and Ellen spoke in unison.

“Yep. Castiel, Lilith is dead. Dean _isn’t_ going to hell.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Can you get my brother outta me?”

Gabriel touched Dean’s forehead and the sudden feeling of nauseousness pegged him. He ran towards the bathroom. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet and emptied everything in his stomach.

He felt something rub his back. He looked up and Castiel was there. “Cas…you don’t have to do that.”

“It’s a form of comfort, correct?”

“It’s something a spouse, girlfriend, or boyfriend does for comfort.”

“Have you figured out what Gabriel’s lesson is?”

“No.” dean stood and washed out his mouth.

_*** &^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#** _

It was easy telling Bobby. He stayed with Ellen. Cas roomed with Dean and Jo.

Two months passed and Dean and Jo had created the perfect nursery for Sammy.

“The real question is if you are going to keep hunting after Sam is born?” Jo asked rolling the shopping cart down the aisle of Wal-Mart.

“If this is Sammy’s second chance to start over the I’m not hunting.” Dean absentmindedly rubbed his moderately swollen belly as they walked to the baby food section.

As Dean turned the corner Cas appeared. “Hello Dean.”

“Fuck, Cas, don’t do that.” Dean yelled.

Jo touched Dean’s shoulder. “Sorry, Cas, Dean’s hormones are all over the place today.”

“it is quite alright.” Cas nodded.

“We are heading to baby clothes.” Dean said as he grabbed a few things of different flavors of baby food.

“I actually wanted to you in private, Dean.”

Jo nodded. “I’ll get the baby bottles and formula.”

Dean headed to the clothes and Cas followed. “So, what did you wanna talk to me about?”

“We have become close in these past months, correct?” Cas asked almost human-like.

“Yeah, I mean we room together. We’re good friends.”

“Would you like to accompany me on a date.” Cas blurted out.

“That is mighty kind or you, Cas, but I don’t swing that way.” Dean smirked.

Cas’s smiled falter then he quickly gripped Dean’s face and kissed him. It was a sensation Dean had never felt. It was better than any kiss he had had with a woman.

It felt like hours before Cas pulled from the kiss. It was mere seconds later that Sam gave a hearty kick and Dean smirked.

“What’s so funny?” Cas tilted his head in confusion.

“I think you turned me around on the subject or Sammy we fed up with me being in the see-through closet.” Dean rubbed circles around where Sam has kicked.

“Has Sam hurt you?”

Dean chuckled. “No, he just kicked. He just started doing that yesterday.”

Dean saw Jo slowly walking towards them “Oh my God, Dean! That was so cute!”

_*** &^#@#$*&^%$#@#^&*&^%$#@** _

“Move, move, get out of my fucking way, asshole.” Dean rushed to the bathroom.

Cas was right behind him. The food wasn’t bad…but Sammy didn’t like it.

Five minutes later the two were out of the restaurant. “I’m sorry, Cas. I ruined our first date.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. Your morning sickness hasn’t faded yet.”

“But I’m fucking 5 ½ months pregnant.” Dean grunted.

“Yeah, and you ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with extra onion and fry an egg on top.”

Dean gagged. “Stop. Don’t go any further.”

“You’re going to be a good father, Dean.” Cas said as they got into the Impala.

“Yeah right. I’m going to be exactly like my Dad.”

“How so? You said you weren’t going to hunt. You’re going to be there for Sam.”

Dean nodded. “I’m ready for him to be out already.”

“He still has a good 4 months left, Dean.”

“Yeah, but I’m sick of his kicks.” Dean groaned rubbing the side of the abdomen.

“Let’s get back to the Roadhouse so you can rest.” Cas smiled.

_**& ^%$#@#$%&*&^%$#@#$%^&^%$#@!#** _

“You shouldn’t be in a bar while 7 months pregnant” Jo smirked.

“It’s not like I’m drinking.” Dean remarked.

“Let Dean be Dean, Jo.” Ash smirked chugging down a beer.

Cas walked over to Dean. “A glass of wine every now and again is fine for the baby.” Cas informed.

“Thanks, angelface. He’s got my back.” Dean cocked a cheeky grin.

“Cas, apparently, you never knew Dean before he got knocked up. Sam used to think he had a problem.” Jo laughed giving Dean a glass of white wine.

“What the fuck? I don’t want this.”

“Well, you can’t have beer and that’s what you do want.” Ellen snarked.

Dean took a swig of the girly alcoholic beverage. “One more reason why I just want Sammy out of here, pronto.”

“You already have a name for the baby?” Dean heard. He turned and a girl with red wavy hair and wearing a graphic tee was smiling behind him.

“Uhh, yeah.”

“Sammy as in Samuel or Samantha?”

“Samuel, I’m sorry…but who are you?” Dean asked trying not to sound rude.

The lady’s eyes grew big. “I’m so sorry. I’m Charlie Bradberry. I get curious and had to ask.”

Dean laughed. “No, it’s fine. This wasn’t exactly planned.”

“Why, Sam?” She asked.

“After my deceased brother. He was the one who always wanted a family.”

“That’s cute, do you know the manager. I was wondering if y’all were hiring.”

“I’m the owner’s daughter. I can go get her for you.” Jo butted in.

“How is it that you are, what 8 months pregnant, and a regular at a bar?” Charlie asked when Jo left.

“I’m 7 months and I’ve known Jo and Ellen way before this happened.” Dean remarked then gestured to his belly.

“So what’s your name mystery preggo man?”

“Dean, Dean Winchester.”

“Well, Dean Winchester, do you knew where an cheap motels are in this place?”

“There’s one about a block from here.” Dean smiled.

Ellen walked in from the back and over to Dean. “So, you must be Charlie. You looking for a job?”

“Yes, m’am.” She beamed.

“Can you bartend or wait tables?”

“Yes, m’am.”

“Well, when can you start?” Ellen nodded.

“Anytime, I can start tomorrow.”

“See you then.” Ellen took a few beers to another table.

Sam chose that moment to sucker punch him in the lung. He gasped and grabbed his stomach. Cas had turned his attention from Jo to Dean. “Dean, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good, Sammy decided to punch a lung. He took my breath away.”

“Does he do that a lot?” Charlie asked.

“Only when he wants to be annoying.” Dean rubbed the top of his inflated middle. “Cas, this is Charlie. Charlie this is my boyfriend, Cas.”

“Are you the baby Daddy?”

Cas looked at Dean for a moment. “Yes.”

“You seemed hesitant.”

“it’s just an ambiguous question. Cas, he is the baby’s father but not biologically.” Dean lied but didn’t lie.

“How so?” Charlie tilted her head. “You did say it was accidental and not supposed to happened.”

“No, I said it wasn’t exactly planned. I was drunk, it was at some party and this guy who called himself _‘The Trickster’_ seduced me and from what I remembered he fucked me without a condom. I met Cas 3 months later. I was a wreck because I just found out about getting knocked up and had recently lost my little brother.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s _fine_.” Dean retreated to putting on a mask to cover his pain. Things weren’t the same without Sam. Even if Sam was inside hi, it wouldn’t be his little _brother_.

_**& ^%$#@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@#$%^&*** _

“You shouldn’t be on your feet, Dean.” Cas said as Dean paced the living room of his and Cas’s new house as a baby shower present from Gabriel…furniture included. He as even teleported the nursery, paint on the walls and all.

“I can’t. Sam wasn’t settle down.” Dean grumbled.

“He’s running out of room, your due date is getting closer.” Cas spoke not looking up from his reading.

“It’s April 30th, Sammy has to be born on May 2nd. That’s the last thing I have of Samy. Gebriel can’t take that away from me.”

“He won’t. Why do you think Gabriel jumped 3 months ahead? It wouldn’t be Sam if he wasn’t born on May 2nd. Now, sit down before you force yourself into labor.”

Dean sat down in a flop and grumbled. “Dammit, Sammy. Settle down.”

Cas smirked.

**_* &^%$##$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$_ **

**_The Next Day…9pm_ **

“Dean, soups on.” Jo called. The Roadhouse had closed early like it did every weekday. Dean was nowhere to be seen. Charlie was talking with Cas and Bobby took Ellen on a date. “Cas, have you seen Dean. I have the food he wanted.”

“He told me he was gonna go to the bathroom…again. That’s was a few minutes ago.”

Jo knocked on the mens restroom door. “Dean, bud, are you decent?”

She slowly cracked the door opened to reveal Dean leaning back against the sink white knuckling the counter and slowly breathing with his head tilted back and eyes closed. “Jo, get Cas to go home and grab the over night bag.”

“Cas? Cas? Dean wants you to go home and grab the overnight bad.”

“He’s in labor?”

“He sure looks like it.” Jo nodded.

“I’ll be back in 10 minutes. Keep him here until his water break or the contractions range around 4-5 minutes if I don’t get back in time.” The girls nodded and Cas darted away.

For an angel he didn’t like to use his powers because he wanted to learn the way of life.

Jo walked back to the bathroom. “Hey, buddy, you wanna come out of here and sit down. Everyone but me and Charlie have left. Cas will be back in 10 minutes.”

Dean nodded and walked to the booth Charlie was sitting at. “The contractions aren’t bad, but they are extremely uncomfortable. They are like 10 minutes apart and my water hasn’t broken. Have I answered all the questions?”

“How are you feeling?” Charlie asked.

“Ok, until the contractions and I’m uncomfortable. I’ve got another 7 or 8 minutes until the next one.”

“Cas should be back soon after that.”

**_* &^%$#@#$%&*&^%$#@*&^%$#@_ **

“Sonvabitch, Sammy.” Dean grunted.

“Does it hurt?” Charlie asked. This was the second contraction since Cas got back and it was official they were 8 minutes apart. Cas lead Dean to the Impala.

“No, just uncomfortable and I could live without them.” Dean mumbled as Cas started the Impala and Jo sat in the passenger seat as Charlie sat beside Dean.

“It shouldn’t take long to get to the hospital, Dean. Just hang in there.” Charlie took Dean’s hand.

Dean looked at Charlie. “Thanks, Charlie.” Dean nodded.

Cas turned on to the road and it was 15 minutes to the hospital. Halfway there Dean was hit with a contraction. “Come on, Sammy. We are trying to get you to the hospital.”

Jo turned around. “That was only 7 minutes. Dean, this is speeding up.”

“No shit, Sherlock. They are starting to get painful.”

“How painful?” Charlie asked.

“Just enough to get annoying.” Dean groaned.

“We are hallway there, Dean. Just hang on.” Cas informed.

“I’m trying, Angelface.” Dean grunted. He gripped Charlie’s hand tight and she rubbed his forearm.

10 minutes later and 1 contraction later Dean was sitting in the waiting area for a room. Jo stayed by Dean’s side. Cas and Charlie went to either call Bobby and Ellen or bathroom.

Dean was between contractions and sat quietly beside Jo. He rubbed his belly and looked at Jo. “Jo?”

“Yeah?” Jo turned and looked at him.

“I’m…I’m not ready for this.” Dean whispered.

“How so? You have been saying for months that you were ready for Sam to be born.” JO remarked.

Dean thought about how he wanted his brother to be here with him. He had done everything with the guy. They had been through thick and thin together. Now, it was just him. He was the last Winchester. “Jo, I’m scared.”

Jo wrapped her arms around Dean and placed her had on his shoulder and rubbed his belly. “It’s ok to be scared, Dean.”

“I’m truly terrified, Jo.” Dean said as he could fell a contraction bubble to the surface.

***


	2. Chapter 2

“Sonvabitch!” Dean groaned as he arched his back. “Dammit Sammy.”

“Breathe, Dean. You’re doing good.” Cas encouraged. Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped off. “Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom, news flash Mr. Wizard…pregnant guys pee.” Dean snapped.

“It should be good to be on his feet.” Jo informed.

It was five minutes before Dean emerged from the bathroom. “I was a straight carrier for a reason.”

“What was that reason then?” Charlie smirked.

“So this couldn’t happen.” Dean gestured to his swell. He gripped the hand rail on the side of the bed and leaned forward. He breathed heavy and let out exasperated gasps.

“Are they getting painful?”

Dean slowly looked up and stared at the three people. “Yeah, they have gotten closer and now they are painful.”

“Well, how far part are they, Dean?” Cas asked walking over to Dean and touched his back.

“I don’t know. I just know I had one in the bathroom then again as I’m walking out.” Dean straightened up and placed a hand on his back. He was not going to wear that hospital gown so he settled on sweatpants and a t shirt. “I do know that my water broke in the bathroom.”

“How is it not all over his pants?” Jo asked.

Dean paced slowly around the room. “I was about to use the bathroom when the contraction hit. I didn’t want to piss all over the place so I made the decision to seat down and to do my business. That when I heard a splash in the bowl. That was one of the best decision I’ve ever made.”

Cas smirked. “Really, the decision to sit down to urinate was the best one you have ever made?” Jo laughed at Cas’s remarked.

“Damn straight. We didn’t bring any spare sweatpants.” Dean panted.

“Dean you were gone for 5 minutes. That means your contractions are around 2 minutes apart.” Jo remarked.

“Nice work, Sherlock. I could have told you that.” Dean grunted as he gripped the end on the bed rails. “Come on, Sammy.” Dean groaned.

“Dean, sit down, please.” Cas asked.

“No, this feels right.” Dean groaned. A doctor walked into the room. “Cas…”

Cas walked over to Dean and massaged his lower back. “Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak?”

Dean didn’t pay any attention. “Yes? Who are you?” Cas asked letting Dean rock side to side and groaning.

“I’m Dr. Vaugier, but you can call me Madison. I’m gonna be Mr. Winchester’s Midwife this evening.”

“I’m gay I don’t need a wife.” Dean mumbled with a faint smile.

“You’re too cute.” Dr. Vaugier smiled.

“Sorry, you have to see me like this. I’m usually better looking than this.” Dean joked in pants.

Cas laughed and patted Dean’s back and stepped away. Dean straighten up and looked at the doctor. “You look great, Mr. Winchester.”

“Dean…call me Dean.” He interrupted.

“Alright, Dean, I wanted to check and see how far along you are.” She smiled. “Can I get you to lay down on the bed?”

Dean nodded and waddled over to the bed. Once examined and been felt up Madison looked at Dean. “Who am I doing, Dr. Madison?” Dean joked softly knowing a contraction should be nearing.

“You’re in the transition phase. You’re very close to 9 centimeters so it should be much longer.”

“That’s great.” Dean sat straighter up and arched his back. “Argh, fuck!”

“Keep breathing, Dean. I’ll be back soon and see if we can’t deliver that baby.” Madison smiled and walked out.

Charlie sat down cross legged at the end of the bed and held Dean’s hands as he went through the contraction. “Why do you have to make this look so easy, Dean?”

Dean smiled faintly. “I’m not trying.” Dean looked up at the two girls and the angel in the room. He rubbed circles on his stomach and breathed.

“Seriously, Dean, how you are handling this makes want to have children of my own.” Charlie remarked.

“You didn’t want kids?” Cas asked.

Charlie nodded. “Yeah, I knew how painful they were and I don’t like pain.”

“It’s not painful until your water breaks.” Dean kept rubbing his stomach.

“Really, Dean, because you have been rubbing your stomach in the same place since that contraction tapered off.” Jo smirked.

“The pressure is getting stronger.” Dean grimaced.

“Just hang in there, sweetie.” Jo smirked. Charlie laid her head in Dean’s lap. Dean played with her hair with one hands and held her hand with his other.

“Sam should been here soon, Dean.” Cas informed.

“Don’t remind me.” Dean smirked.

“You’re supposed to be happy, correct?” Cas squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the right. Dean closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Charlie’s hair.

He finally nodded. “Yeah, I can’t wait to see Sammy. You’re right, Cas, I’m happy.” Dean remembered Charlie didn’t know about the Supernatural and would flip out if she knew that he was pregnant with his little brother now son.

It was 20 minutes later that Dean reached his breaking point. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dean half groaned, half yelled into Cas’s shoulder. He had freaked out moments earlier and sat down on the couch and pulled Cas with him and squeezed him tight.

“It’s ok, Dean.” Cas whispered.

“I heard a lot of swearing coming from in here so I thought I was a good time to check up on you.”

Dean nodded but didn’t move. Cas squirmed out at Dean’s grasp and took a step back. “Come on, Dean. Let’s get you on the bed.” Cas suggested.

“No, no, I can’t.” Dean looked up wide eyed.

Madison crouched down in front of Dean. “Are you having a contraction right now?” Dean nodded. “Whenever you feel comfortable just stand up and we will help you get in the bed.”

Dean slowly rose to his feet and walked to the bed and Madison checked him. “You don’t have to tell me, Dr. Madison. He’s coming now. I feel him.” Dean moaned.

“You’re right about that. Now, whenever you feel ready just push.”

Dean lifted his back off the bed and pushed gripped Cas’s hand as hard as possible. Dean forced Charlie and Jo to go to the waiting room or get something to eat so they didn’t see him like this. “Fuck! Dammit Sammy!”

“You’re doing great, Dean. You can see the top of Sam’s hair.”

Dean relaxed for a moment. “Dammit, Sammy. He’s got a big fucking head.”

“Most babies do.” Madison remarked. “Push whenever, Dean.”

Dean stared up at Cas for reinsurance. “You’re doing so good.” Dean nodded and pushed harder than last time.

“That’s it, keep going, Dean. Don’t give out now. He’s almost out.” Madison beamed. Dean was nearing the end of his energy supply as the tiny infant slid out of him. He panted and went limp on the bed. “It’s a boy.”

Madison placed Sam gently on Den’s chest. The infant had a dark brown fluff of hair draping his head and big green eyes. “Hey there, Sammy.” Dean smiled and he ran a finger down the infant’s face. Sam gripped Dean’s index finger with a baby death grip. Dean smiled. _‘That’s my Sammy boy.’_

_******* _


	3. Chapter 3

“Ellen? We’re here.” Cas called out. He heard footsteps trot into the dining room.

Ellen smiled as she saw Cas entering the Roadhouse with Dean walking behind him. Dean looked worn out and tired. He was holding the handle bar of a baby carrier. Ellen would have sweared that Gabriel would have kept the baby fat on Dean but no. Dean was lean and back to his normal size. “Well, come on in. Let me see the little Winchester.”

Dean faintly smiled and set the carrier on the bar counter. He gently undid the straps and lifted the baby out of the seat. The infant whimpered. “I know, Sammy. I stole you from your warmth. Sue me.”

Cas smirked as Dean cradled him closet to his chest. Ellen was wide eyed and smiling from ear to ear. “Well, Dean, he looks about as cute as he did when he was your younger brother.”

“When he was your younger brother?” A females voice made itself known. “What are you talking about?” It was Charlie.

“It’s nothing, Charlie.” Dean shrugged it off.

“No, Ellen said something about how Sam is as cute as he was when he was your younger brother. What aren’t you telling me?”

Dean closed his eyes. “Charlie, can we talk about this later. I’m tired, I just had a baby. I don’t feel like fighting about this right now.”

“What aren’t you telling me, Dean?” Charlie said louder than she should have. Sam let out a whimper and his lip began to quiver. Sam then let out a wail.

“Ok, I’ve had enough.” Dean rocked Sam in his arms. He walked outside and sat on the steps shhing Sam. “It’s ok, Sammy. I’m sorry. Daddy’s here.”

It was about ten minutes before someone exited the Roadhouse and sat down beside Dean. It was Jo. “I caught the tail end of that the conversation before you stormed out with a crying baby.”

“She doesn’t know about the Supernatural.” Dean sighed letting Sam grip his index finger and stare at it. “She shouldn’t know about the Supernatural.”

“She’s friends with us. She was going to find out anyway.” Jo added. “Anyway, she know about your situation and how Cas is an angel and that we all used to be hunters.”

“How did she take it?” Dean asked bouncing Sam lightly.

“Pretty well…after she regained consciousness.”

Dean smiled. “She fainted?”

“Yeah, dropped like a rock.” Jo laughed. “Cas says she was fine and she is ok with knowing what she knows now.”

“Hopefully she doesn’t treat me different.”

“Why because an Angel got you knocked up with your brother…who is now your son.” Jo smirked.

Dean stood up. “I’m going to walk home. I think I’ve had enough excitement for the day.” Dean smiled.

“I’ll go get Cas. He can walk you home.” Jo stood.

“No, I want to be alone.” Dean shook his head. “Just for a little while. I’ve been surrounded by people for two days. I want to be alone with Sammy.”

Jo nodded. “Ok, I’ll keep Cas here for a little while. Text or call me when you’re ready.”

Dean nodded and walked next door to his and Cas’s home. He watched Jo entered the Roadhouse. Dean unlocked the front door and walked inside. It was quiet and peaceful. He looked down at Sam and smiled. “Welcome home, Sammy.”

Dean walked up the stairs and into Sam’s new nursery. He slowly set Sam into the crib. He whimpered a little bit at the loss of warmth but settled down quickly and lulled to sleep. Dean ran the padded on his finger over the top of Sam’s head and walked towards the door. “Sweet dreams, Sammy.”

Dean walked into his bed room to find one trickster sitting on his bed. “How’re you feeling Dean-o? Sammy didn’t cause you too much pain I hope.”

“It wasn’t impossible. Why are you here, Gabriel?”

“I wanted to know if you learned the lesson?” The archangel stood.

“I have my theories.” Dean quipped.

“Which are?” Gabriel smiled. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

Dean ran a hand over his face. “Gabe, I’m so very very very very tired and just want to sleep.”

“Then just tell me what you think the lesson was and I’ll let you sleep.” Gabriel smiled.

Dean sighed. “Um, It was a test to show me that I won’t be like my dad.”

“That was a good shot but you were wrong.” Gabriel smirked. “I guess I might have to reteach it.”

“What are you talking about, Gabe?” Dean huffed. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and vanishes. “Son of a bitch.”

Dean sighed and flopped on the bed. He turned on the baby monitor on his bedside. He flipped on the TV when he heard the front door open. After a few minutes he heard footsteps walking up the stairs.

Cas entered the bedroom. “Jo told me you wanted to be alone?”

“Yeah, I just needed some time.”

“You haven’t been the same since you went into labor, Dean. What’s eating at you?”

“The whole time I was pregnant I just thought of this as a dream, but when I had that first contraction it all became too real. It’s official I no longer have a brother…just son.”

Cas padded across the room and sat in front of him on the bed. “So you’re missing your brother?”

Dean stopping looking at Cas. He looked towards the window and could feel tears bubling up in his eyelids so he pushed them down. “Yeah, it’s not only that, but apparently I didn’t learn what I supposed to with Gabriel’s lesson.”

“What did you think your lesson was?” Cas asked.

Dean smirked. “That I wasn’t going to end up like my father.”

Cas nodded. “That was good theory. Gabriel talked with you while I was gone?”

“Yeah, Cas…what do you think the lesson was?” Dean asked blinking away tears.

“I don’t know, Dean. I haven’t talked with Gabriel.”

Dean scoffed. “I just wanna sleep right now, Cas.”

Cas got off the bed. “Sleep well, Dean.” Dean rolled over and closed his eyes. He was actually kinda scared of Gabriel’s end game.

**_***_ **


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean?” He heard.

“Sam?”

“In here.”

Dean walked into the motel room. “Have you found us a case?”

“I think so, three woman killed in the last week.”

“How does this sound like an our kind of thing?” Dean asked grabbing a beer.

“It’s how they died. The three woman died of severe blood loss from stab wounds that drag across not their neck or chest but their stomachs.”

“There’s more to the story, I bet.” Dean smirked.

“All three of the women were pregnant.”

“How do you know?”

“I think it’s a witch.” Sam stood from his seat at the motel table. “We need to go.”

“Alright, let’s head out.” Dan stood then was plunged back into the seat unable to move. “What’s going on? Sam?”

Sam ran over and tried to pull him up, but he was planted. “Deano, Samsquatch.” Sam whipped around and stared at the man…angel who appeared in the room. “Dean, I told you I had to reteach my lesson, which means no hunting.”

“Dean, what is he talking about?”

“Oh, Sammy, you don’t remember it, because you were in a special place at the time.” The trickster smiled.

“You’re not going to…”

The trickster placed a hand on Dean’s abdomen again. “If it’s easier for you I will give Sm a brief overview of what he missed out.” Dean was silent just staring Gabriel. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” He turned around and touch two fingers to Sam’s head forcing him to collapse to the ground, then blink at Dean.

“Did all of that actually happen?” Sam asked innocently.

“Yep, Samster, that all happened. Since, Deanna over there didn’t learn his lesson, I guess I have to reteach it…maybe use a different actor.”

“Who?” Sam blurted out for Dean, who was turning pale and slightly green.

“She is a good friend of you guys.” Gabriel smiled.

“Jo?” Sam asked. Gabe smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, then disappeared. “Dean, we have to get to the Roa—“

Dean darted to the bathroom to empty his stomach contents in the toilet bowl. “Cas…” Dan moaned softly.

“Hello Dean.” Cas answered beside him on the floor rubbing his back.

“Gabriel is reteaching the lesson… I think I’m pregnant with Jo.” Dean spit into the toilet and slowly stood to his feet and washing his mouth out in the sink.

“I believe you are right. Joanna Beth is in your uterus.” Cas nodded.

“Thanks for being so vivid.” Dean sarcastically remarked. “How far along?”

“10 weeks gestation.”

“Let’s go break the news to Ellen.” Dean walked out of the room.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*&^%$#$\** _

A seven hour car trip is not fun with a pregnant man with morning sickness. “How are you doing Dean?” Sam asked looking over to the curled up ball, known as Dean.

“Just peachy.” Dean moaned.

“We’re not even 5 minutes away from the Roadhouse.”

“Hurry, please.” Dean mumbled.

Sam didn’t like Dean’s tone of voice so he tapped a little harder on the accelerator. Within 3 minutes they pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot late that night. Dean flung open his door while gagging. He puked what little Sam thought stayed down when he force Dean to eat and later threw up most of it. Sam rubbed Dean’s back until he was done. They soon got out of the car and headed towards the door. Dean opened it and headed inside. Ellen was on the phone pacing the dining room.

“Bobby, I don’t know where the Hell she is. I told her I was going out to take out the trash when I come back she is gone, nowhere to be found. Her phone is off, Bobby…” Ellen turned and saw Sam and Dean walking towards her.

Sam took the phone from Ellen. “Hey, Bobby, it’s Sam. Ellen will call you back.” He hung up and turned to Ellen.

“Boys, I’m glad you came.” She just about collapsed in Sam’s arms.

“Ellen, We found more information then what we said over the phone.” Dean spoke. “The trickster did bring Sam back but I didn’t learn the lesson he was trying to teach. So he’s teaching it again.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m pregnant with Jo.” Dean took a step back for safety measures.

The older woman stared at Dean and took a step forward. “Oh thank God. I though Jo ran off or was kidnapped.”

“Ellen, I’m pregnant with your daughter.” Dean repeated slightly shocked.

“I know, but Gabriel does these things for a reason. Honestly, Jo only had me growing up. Ash came lately, and then y’all came in with Bobby. We were all she had.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$%^&*** _

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry, Dean.” Sam said standing in front of the closed door of the bathroom.

“Dean not having a good morning?” Ellen asked walking up to Sam. She was already dressed and ready for the day.

“It was a good day until I decided to make coffee, bacon and eggs.” Sam ran his hands through his hair. “He got really pale and green and barely made it to the bathroom and when I tried to help him he yelled at me, saying that I should have known better. Now, I think he is done puking but he is orienting himself.”

“Morning sickness is a bitch. Right now, Toast and orange juice should be just fine for him.” Ellen smiled and walked away to probably get the bar opened.

Dean opened the door and walked back to the room where him and Sam had been sharing for the past month.

“You feelin’ ok, Dean?” Sam asked walking into the bedroom.

“Go eat your breakfast, Sammy.” Dean mumbled getting back under his covers.

“I’ll bring you some toast and orange juice when I’m done.”

“Thank you.” Dean groaned and Sam shut the door.

Sam smiled. “Everything’s going to be ok.” He whispered to himself as he walked towards the kitchen.

_******* _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! An update!?! The madness!

“I have no idea what baby girls like.” Dean grumbled. “I mean Jo never liked anything too girly.”

“Well, that’s why we’re going to the store later today.” Sam nodded as he cleaned the bar.

“Oo! Baby shopping?” Charlie over heard. “You can count me in.”

“Charlie, are you sure you wanna come with?”

“Hells yeah. Y’all don’t know what you’re doing with a baby girl. Especially since that baby girl is Jo.” Charlie smiled.

“So do you know how to shop for the little hunter in pigtails?” Sam propped against the bar.

“You may not remember because you were inside Dean, but me and Jo were really close towards the end of Dean’s pregnancy.”

Dean nodded. “Sure why not? You’re a not so girly girl like Jo.”

“Alright then we leave in 20.” Charlie smiled and walked off.

Sam smiled and bent down to grab a glass for Dean, but when he straightened up Dean was gone. “Dean?”

He looked around and saw him walking towards the backroom. Sam followed him. When he got to the backroom door he heard Dean speaking with someone.

“This doesn’t feel right.” Sam knew as Dean’s voice.

“Everything is going perfectly fine, stop worrying.” An unfamiliar voice said.

“That’s not what I’m talking about. With Sam I went with everything because I didn’t know what to expect. Now, I know what to expect and everything just seems different. It’s giving me a chance to actually think about different things.”

“Such as?”

“The lesson. I think I might have an idea what it is, but …”

“If you think you know then you summon Gabriel.”

“That’s the thing. What if I’m right and it makes this permanent? Either I learn my lesson and I give birth to Jo and she is my daughter or I learn my lesson and Jo is still my daughter. What if she doesn’t reage back to her normal age and be Jo Harvelle and not Jo Winchester?”

“Ellen told you the moment she found out that you were pregnant with Jo that before you and Sam came around she just had Ash. Maybe it’s better that way.”

“Jo is due in early April, I’m not ready for that.” Dean sounded like he was gonna cry. Probably because of his hormones.

“You are ready, Dean.”

Sam peered around the door and saw Dean standing in front of Castiel with his back facing the door. “I just can’t stopping thinking about if what I think the lesson I’m supposed to learn is wrong and I have to go through starting over with another person or possibly Sam again…I just can’t do that…”

He watched Castiel reach over and wipe a tear off Dean’s cheek. “Out of the two times this has happened, what has been the one thing that has stayed the same the whole time?”

“I haven’t really being paying attention to my surroundings, Cas. I mean, I have been pretty focused on having a baby both times.” Dean snapped.

Castiel held Dean’s face in his hands. “You have three months to dig through your memories to find the answer you are looking for.”

“This is so hard, Cas. I’m glad I have you to get me through this.” Dean spoke softly.

“Don’t you have to be going with Sam and Charlie to the Baby store?” Castiel smiled. Sam watched Dean nodded then Sam ran back to the bar.

A few beats later Dean walked back to the bar. “Ok, where’s Charlie so we can head out?”

“I’m here, let’s go, Sam, you ready?” Charlie popped out of the hallway leading to the bathrooms.

_**()* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_** _

“Pick one, Dean.” Charlie smiled.

“I have already told you, I’m not putting Jo into pink. She may be a girl, but she don’t have to wear pink.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and rested them on his swollen middle. At the moment they were at the store for the fifth or sixth time getting last minute items for Jo’s arrival.

“I thought this was so cute though. It says Daddy’s Little Angel. The back has cute little white wings and it a soft pink.” Charlie begged.

Dean groaned. “The theme is light teal. Charlie, there is no way I’m putting my little princess in pink.”

“If she’s princess she wears pink.” They heard from behind. Dean turned and raised an eyebrow at the woman with a infant strapped to her chest.

“Says who? That is a stereotype. Princesses can wear whatever color they want.” Dean replied. “It’s not you who decides what my baby wear, lady. Back off.”

The woman raised her arms in surrender. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry, he’s due in a few days and can’t wait to have her already. He’s a little testy and doesn’t like pink.” Charlie pulled Dean away. “Have a good day, M’am.”

“Why are we here again, Charlie?” Dean held his back. “Jo is laying on my bladder and pressing against my lung at the same time. Can we just go home?”

“We are trying to find a blanket for Jo. An item she we carry around with her.” Charlie took Dean’s hand and lead him to the correct place. “Or maybe a stuffed animal…or both.”

“I was gonna give her Sam’s old blanket he carried around with him until John took it away when he turned four cause he wasn’t a baby anymore. Sam thought John had threw the blanket out, but I pulled it out of the trash and kept it in my duffel for all these years.”

“Awh, Dean!” Charlie squealed.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh alright, calm down. You’re making a scene.”

“That’s so cute, Dean. You’re such a teddy bear.” Charlie bounced from one foot to another. “But awh, look at this.” She grabbed a soft teddy bear with golden fur and a camo jacket on.

Dean rolled his eyes even harder. “Fine, Charlie. We’ll get the damn bear. Can we go?”

They walked to the check out and the cashier looked at them funny. “I thought I had seen it all?”

“I’m sorry?” Dean squinted his eyes.

“A straight couple but the husband is pregnant.” She grinned and shook her head.

Dean’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, no, she’s like a little sister to me. Really good friend. I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just thought…” She stuttered.

“It’s fine. My boyfriend is running other errands. I’d like to buy what I came to get and go, please.” Dean pushed the items closer to her.

“Of course, once again, I’m sorry for that. Are you having a boy or a girl?” She tried to change the subject as she rang up the items.

“A girl. I’m due in less than a week.” Dean rubbed his middle.

“Is she your first?” She tried to secretly add a discount.

“Yes.” Dean handed the woman a 20. “Keep the change.” Dean grabbed the things and began to walk away.

“Have a great day.” She replied.

_******* _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!?! This IS madness!!

He forgot how long he had been up. At the moment he head was spinning. He put his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. He took deep focused breaths in the nose and out the mouth.

This time was different than with Sam. In between contractions Dean’s back was hurting like a bitch. He could feel a building up. He groaned a little too loudly and he knew Sam was stirring to life. He leaned back placing one hand on his middle and the other on the mattress.

“Dean? What are you doing up? Are you ok?” Sam mumbled as he sat up in bed.

Dean flicked up his eyes and rubbed circles into his belly. He gritted his teeth as the contraction peaked. “Fuck.”

Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed and stepped over to Dean. “Dean, are you in labor?”

“Yeah, don’t freak. It’s still early labor.” Dean moaned.

Sam got down on his knees. “What do you wanna do? Wanna sleep for a little while? Or what?”

“I can’t sleep. I’m back hurts like a bitch when I’m not having a contraction.” Dean placed the hand that was on his belly on his back and let his head fall back.

“How about we walk downstairs? You can walk around for a while or lay down in the bed down there.” Sam rubbed Dean’s knee.

“Fuck, my back.” Dean wasn’t paying attention to Sam.

Sam stood. “I’m gonna go wake up Ellen. Hang tight.”

Dean stood and crawled onto the bed on his elbows and knees and let his head hang with gravity. “Cas, I need you. Please, get your ass down here.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas answered almost immediately. “You are experiencing back labor. Jo is positioned in what some doctors called “Sunny side up”. What you are doing helps with that perfectly.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean panted.

“You are doing well, Dean.” Cas placed a hand on Dean’s back.

Dean groaned. “I know the lesson. Fuck, Cas, I know that lesson Gabriel wanted me to learn.”

“Yes?”

“I love you, Cas. Fuck, you are the person—angel—thing I wanted be with forever and start a family with. Everything has changed except you have always been there for me more than anybody. You know exactly what I am thinking and how I feel without reading my mind. I love you, Castiel.” Dean blurted out.

Cas was silent. There was slow clap. Suddenly, Dean’s back labor was gone. He looked up and Cas was smiling and Gabriel was standing in the doorway clapping. “You’re getting better at this.”

“That was the lesson, Gabriel?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Dean-o.” The arch angel walked towards the hunter and angel. “You proclaimed your undying love to the angel.”

“Are you going to bring Jo back?” Dean sat up.

Gabe was silent. “Why would I do that?”

“Because she is Jo Harvelle, not Jo Winchester.” Dean spat out.

“No, Dean, she will now be Joanna Beth Winchester. Jo never loved you like a lover or brother, but a father.”

“That’s creepy.” Dean smirked.

“But true. She felt protected in your presents and she looked up to you and wanted to be good in your eyes. She acted like a daughter to you, not a sister. Joanna is gonna be your daughter in just a few hours, but I will take away the back labor for you.” Gabe snapped his fingers.

Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall to his chest. “Cas…”

“No, I did not know he was gonna do that.” Cas sat beside the former hunter. “Did I know the lesson from the beginning? Yes I did.”

“I don’t care about that, Cas. This is going too fast.” Dean placed his hands on his knees.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*(** _

“ _Gonna ramble on, sing my song. Gotta keep-a-searchin' for my baby..._ ” Dean sung softly sitting up straight on the bed Indian style with his eyes closed. Cas mirror Dean and held the hunter’s hand. “ _Gonna work my way, round the world. I can't stop this feelin' in my heart…_ ”

Cas had his eyes closed and listened to Dean soft voice sing Ramble On. He tapped his thumb on top of Dean’s hand to the beat of the song. He had forced Sam and Ellen to go to another room until Dean was ready or called for them. He wanted Dean to be as calm as he could be.

" _Gotta keep searchin' for my baby. I can't find my bluebird!_ ” Dean’s brow tightened and his grip grew tight. “Fuck…uhhh…dammit…unnnn—fu-- _Asked sweet mama, Let me be her kid_ …”

The corners of Cas’s lips curled up at the start of Traveling Riverside Blues came from Dean’s voice. He wasn’t going to say a word. He wasn’t complaining. He knew that Ramble On and Traveling Riverside Blues were Dean’s favorite songs.

“ _She said, "You might get hurt if you don't keep it hid_ "” Dean panted slightly at the lulled on the contraction.

“4 minutes.” Cas interrupted.

“ _Well I know my baby, If I see her in the dark…I said I know my rider, If I see her in the dark…_ ” Dean nodded to the beat.

He sang the rest of the song then stopped. There was no song after that. There was silence. Cas wasn’t gonna break it. He listened to Dean’s breathing without opening his eyes. He flinched at Dean’s sudden voice. It was very human of him.

“Would it be too much to ask that if we get married and have a family I don’t want them to know anything about the business? They can believe that any creature is real, but when asked…except for angels…we say no?”

“Why would you want to lie?” Cas blinked open his eyes to find Dean look down at his pregnant tummy.

Dean looked up. “Cause I don’t want her to get into hunting. Well, hunting supernatural. You can’t take away hunting knife from Jo.”

“Then how would you explain me? I’m not like other humans, Dean. I don’t need to sleep, eat, drink, or urinate.”

“Daddy married an angel.” Dean answered. “Angels are real and Daddy got to meet one and fall in love with it.”

“It? I’m hurt.” Cas scoffed.

Dean laughed. “You’re getting better at that.”

“I learned from the best.”

Dean’s grin turned to a frown. “Dammit…they got closer and more intense.”

“You’re getting closer to the end…This is a good thing.” Cas leaned forward.

Suddenly, Dean let go of Cas’s hand and gripped his stomach and unfolding his legs. There was a puddle of liquid soaking into his boxer briefs and the covers. “Fuck, my water broke.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*()*&^%** _

Dean was standing by the side of the bed with his hands firmly planted on the mattress. Cas was sitting with his legs hanging off the edge with Dean’s hands on either side of him. Dean’s forehead rested on Cas’s shoulder.

“Good one, Dean. Go straight in for another one.” Ellen spoke.

Dean groaned and pressed his forehead harder onto Cas’s shoulder as he pushed. “Fuck!”

“You’re doing great, Dean.” Cas combed his fingers through Dean’s hair and rubbed the hunters hard middle.

“She’s crowning, Dean. Just a few more pushes.” Ellen cheered.

“Get her out!” Dean yelled then bit down on Cas’s shoulder. He pushed with all his might and about collapsed when she came out. Dean quickly dropped his hands down and helped Ellen catch the baby Joanna and he pulled her up to his chest. Ellen quickly delivered the placenta and Cas cut the cord, but it was official Joanna Beth Winchester was in the world.

_******* _


	7. Chapter 7

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! The park! The park!” Jo squealed while trying to get out of Dean’s grasp while he is buttoning up his jacket.

“Hold on, Princess. Let Daddy button up your jacket so you don’t get a cold.” Dean smiled. It was just a few days after Halloween so it was a bit chilly outside, but that didn’t stop Jo from playing outside. “Alright, bugga boo, go nuts.”

She darted off. Dean hoisted himself up and walked over to the park bench a few feet away where a woman was sitting watching the only other child out this early in the morning 8:15.

“You must be new here. I haven’t seen you around here.” Dean said as he made his way sitting on the bench.

“I’m guessing you come here often.” She smiled. “Yeah, I’m Kathleen, that’s my son, Robert…or Robbie. You are?”

“I’m Dean, that’s my daughter Joanna, but we call her Jo.” Dean shoved his hands in his leather jacket. “He your only kid?”

“No, I have a 5 year old and a 8 year old being taken to school by their Dad as we speak. Robbie really wanted to play this morning, so I’m letting him release all his energy so he’ll sleep hard during his nap.” She smiled. “How about you?”

“Uhh, for right now she’s the only one, but not for too much longer.” Dean opened his leather jacket revealing the swollen middle. “2 more months.”

“Oh wow, I didn’t even know.” She laughed. “Funny how big jackets can do that.”

“She’s excited. Finally someone can play with her.” Dean laughed. “Not like his Daddy and Papa play with her any.”

“I hear you. That’s the whole reason me and my husband had the second and third kid. My 8 year old wanted to play constantly so why not give him a playmate.” She smiled. “How old is your daughter?”

“Uhh, she’s almost 2 ½.” Dean nodded. “I’m surprised. People say that girl start to potty train around 2, but Jo doesn’t seem to care.”

“All of my boys decided they wanted to potty train around 4, except Robbie. He’s completely out of diapers and only wears pull ups at night. Even with those he’s dry all night. He just turned 3. Everybody does differently. She’s start sooner or later.”

Dean watched Jo start sprinting towards him. “I tell you, my daughter is a fast one.”

“Daddy! Daddy!” She squealed as she slotted between Dean’s legs. “Swings! Swings, Daddy!”

Dean pushed the toddlers hair out of her face. “After swings will you be ready to go home and eat breakfast?”

“Nooo, Daddy!” She smiled pressing her face against swollen middle. She looked at Kathleen and smiled. “Hi.”

“Hello, sweetie.”

She hid her face in Dean’s jacket then poked it back out. “Daddy, baby.” She poked Dean’s middle with her index finger.

“That’s right, Princess. There’s a baby in there.” Dean praised.

Jo looked over at Kathleen. “Dere’s a baby in Daddy’s tummy.”

“So you’re gonna be a big sister?” She leaned forward watching JO gently pat Dean’s pregnant middle.

“Yeah!” She nodded. She looked at Dean. “Daddy! Swings!”

“I thought you had forgot.” Dean gasped wide eyed.

“No, Daddy!” Jo backed up to let Dean stand.

Dean waddled towards the swings and scooped Jo up and plopped her in the baby swing. “Goin up!”

He pulled back and let go and listened to his daughter squeal. “Higher Daddy!”

“Roger that.” Dean pulled back higher and let go. It was a back and forth game that last a good 25-30 minutes and Dean’s back was shot. “Ok, Jo-Jo, Daddy need to sit down. Wanna keep playing for a little longer before we leave?”

“Yeah!” She wiggled in his arms as he set her down. He walked back over to where he left Jo’s diaper bag on the park bench where Kathleen still sat.

“I’m surprised you lasted that long.”

“She let me off easy today. Saturday, she made me push her on the swing for an hour. My back was screaming and I had to pee so bad.” Dean laughed.

_**(* &^%$^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

“Jo, darling, it’s time to sleep. I have already read you your favorite bedtime story twice. It’s time to have sweet dreams.” Dean was cuddled in Jo’s new big girl bed with Jo.

“Daddy, one more.” She begged. He poked out her bottom lip and dean gave in and nodded. “Make up a story.”

“About what?”

“Angels and you Daddy!” She smiled.

Dean smiled. “Let me tell you a story about how a powerful angel who had to teach Daddy a lesson about love.”

“I in it?” She pointed at her chest.

“Of course. Baby is in it too.” Dean pointed at his full term belly.

Jo smiled and rubbed the swell. “What is it called?”

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$** _

“You were in there for a long time, she finally go to sleep?” Cas asked laying on the bed.

Dean held his back and yawned. “Yeah, I read _The Kissing Hand_ twice but that wasn’t enough, so she wanted me to make up a story.”

“What did you tell her?” Cas sat up on his elbow.

“I told her the story about how I feel in love with you.” Dean sat down on the bed. “How Daddy fell in love with an Angel.”

“She really took that Angel thing to heart.” Cas smiled.

Dean laid on his side facing Cas. “I’m glad. It gives me a chance to do what my Mom did to me and Sam before the fire.”

“Oh yeah, I wasn’t even thinking about that.”

“Wow, an angel forget a memory of mine.” Dean laughed. “I love kissing Jo goodnight and letting her know that there are Angels watching over her. For many years I didn’t think it was true. So far to the point where I hated them, because they took my Mom from me.”

“Ironic that you fell in love with one in the end.” Cas leaned forward then kissed Dean.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dean answered.

Cas scooted closer to Dean. “So what did you name the fairy tale?”

_“A Lesson in Love.”_

_******* _


End file.
